Many users utilize various devices to obtain route information. In an example, a user may utilize a smartphone to obtain walking directions to a nearby restaurant. In another example, a user may utilize a vehicle navigation device to obtain a map populated with driving directions to an amusement park. In a driving situation, a driver may want to view information that may affect an arrival time to a destination, such as traffic congestion and/or road incidents (e.g., construction and accidents). Such information may be represented pictorially on a map. However, the map may be visually overwhelming to the driver because the map may provide more information than what the driver needs for assessing the status of the commute, which may be exacerbated when too much information is displayed on a relatively smaller visual display space (e.g., the smartphone, the visual navigation device, etc.). Thus, the driver may become distracted and the relatively more relevant information may become lost in the noise of all the possible points of interest along the user's route.